


O céu de Ícaro tem mais poesia que o de Galileu

by lfernandes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asshole Derek, Emotionally Constipated Derek, Future Fic, M/M, Pining Stiles Stilinski
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 02:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lfernandes/pseuds/lfernandes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Purifica o teu coração antes de permitires que o amor entre nele, pois até o mel mais doce azeda num recipiente sujo" - Pitágoras.</p>
<p>Ou</p>
<p>Stiles sabia que se alguém tinha poder sobre ele esse alguém era o Derek, mas não contava que ele iria usar esse poder para destruir tudo que ele um dia sonhou...</p>
            </blockquote>





	O céu de Ícaro tem mais poesia que o de Galileu

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fanfic, qualquer crítica será bem aceita.

 

Stiles podia sentir suas mãos suadas e tremulas, não sabia como faria para que seus joelhos não falhassem, seu coração estava batia muito rápido, sabia que tinha que se acalmar, não tinha porque estar tão nervoso, já passaram 3 anos, tempo suficiente para esquecer e superar. Podia ouvir a voz da Dra Daniela na sua cabeça. 

Buscando coragem ele saiu do carro e se dirigiu à porta, como não podia ser diferente já sabiam que ele estava ali e antes que pudesse desistir a porta abriu e foi recebido imediatamente pelo abraço apertado dos três betas.

 

\- _Meu Deus, Stilinski você ficou gato_! Érica sussurrou enquanto admirava seu corpo. Stiles, já tinha passado do tempo de se envergonhar dos flertes de Érica, mas ficou grato com o tom mais leve que acalmou seus nervos.

 

- _Érica deixa o Stiles em paz, estão todos te esperando._ hum, claro que estão, Derek devem estar contando os segundos para rever Stiles, só que não.  Isaac se dirigiu para sala da casa levando Stiles pelo braço. 

 

De todos os sonhos e pesadelos que Stiles teve com esse momento, nada o preparou para o turbilhão de sentimentos que o afligiu quando se viu em frente ao homem que quebrou seu coração e destruiu sua auto-estima. Derek conseguira ficar mais lindo com o tempo, sua barba mais cheia e seu cabelo natural o deixavam com o ar mais selvagem e perigoso - e para Stiles realmente era - antes que todos pudessem perceber o que a presença do alfa estava fazendo com o seu coração, ele decidiu quebrar o silêncio. 

 

- _Olá Derek, quanto tempo…_

 

Queria dizer mais, mas não sabia o que falar e tinha medo do que poderia passar. a única resposta que teve foi um aceno de cabeça e uma resposta fria que não transparecia nenhum sentimento. 

 

\- _Stiles, fique a vontade._

 

 Derek disse já se retirando do local. Superando porra nenhuma, doeu como todas as vezes que sua mera presença fazia o alfa se sentir obrigado a se retirar, Stiles percebeu que tinha sido um grande erro vir a esse casamento.  Sentindo seu desconforto Cora veio ao seu encontro e o abraçou forte.

 

\- _Senti muito sua falta, venha vou te mostrar onde você vai ficar._  

 

Stiles estava grato, mas não sabia se ficar na casa deles seria uma boa ideia, se o acontecimento anterior não fosse suficiente para acabar com toda sua confiança de que esses dias seriam fáceis. 

 

\- _Obrigado Cora, mas acho que é melhor ficar em um hotel…_

 

_\- Bobagem, você é bem vindo aqui, e precisamos de cada segundo para saber como está sua vida e como a faculdade está te tratando, já que você se recusou a visitar nesses últimos anos._  

 

Ela o levou para um dos quartos, era simples com uma cama de casal e um armário, Cora fechou a porta e seu rosto mostrou pela primeira vez o que todos sentiam por ele desde o último ano em que ele fez parte da alcateia. 

 

\- A _qui é a prova de som, não se preocupe. Como você está, Stiles_? 

 

Finalmente deixando transparecer o que ele estava sentindo conseguiu respirar. 

 

- _Não é fácil, acho que nunca será, eu achava que tinha superado, achava que poderia estar no mesmo lugar que ele e não reviver cada palavra, cada dolorosa memória… Eu pensei que talvez depois de 3 anos ele poderia olhar para mim e ver alguém que pelo menos_ \- suspirou - _não sei…_

 

- _Eu sei Stiles, mas não é sua culpa, ele não te odeia ele só não sabe mais como agir na sua frente, ele mudou tanto Stiles, ele é um ótimo alfa um ótimo irmão e ele está fazendo terapia… Tenha paciência, deixa ele te mostrar quem ele é agora…_

 

_\- Cora, eu vim para o casamento da Érica e do Boyd, eu não vou ficar muito tempo e não pretendo me colocar nessa posição novamente, não é saudável e só me trouxe dor, eu também estou fazendo terapia e minha Dra acha que eu deveria enfrentar isso para conseguir seguir em frente e talvez ter um relacionamento._

 

Stiles sabia que isso nunca ia acontecer, que ele sempre seria uma sombra da pessoa que ele foi, da pessoa que acreditava no amor e finais felizes, mas Derek destruiu isso para ele, não que ele tinha que corresponder o amor de um adolescente irritante que até hoje não sabe o que fez para merecer ser rejeitado com tanta crueldade e repulsa, Stiles gosta de pensar que se estivesse no lugar do Derek ele teria somente dito não. Cora, começou a falar das coisas que cada um faz e como eles conseguiram um acordo de paz com as alcateias das cidades vizinhas e que não tinham nenhum acontecimento desde então, falou do novo emissário e como ele é bem mais útil que do Dr Deaton. Stiles contou como estava feliz de estar se formando em psicologia criminal e que poderia finalmente trabalhar com que ama, contou que já tinha alguns lugares interessados em contratá-lo e como estava o seu livro. Não são muitas as pessoas que sabem que Stiles escreve um dos mais vendidos livros de romance policial. Da alcateia só sabiam Cora e Lydia. Ele conseguiu muito dinheiro o que foi bom para suas dívidas com a faculdade e as dívidas do hospital, mas além disso Stiles não tinha com o que gastar, não tinha muitos amigo, Ele fica feliz em ajudar o seu pai. 

Foram interrompidos com uma batida na porta, Lydia e Jackson entraram no quarto e atacaram Stiles com abraços, nunca na vida ele pensou que Jackson pudesse estar tão feliz em encontrá-lo, mas foi uma agradável surpresa, assim como a barriga de pelo menos 6 meses que Lydia carregava:

 

\- Lydia, você fala comigo uma vez por semana, estou morrendo para saber por que nenhuma vez você pensou que seria relevante me contar sobre isso? Bufou irritado.

 

\- Querido essa é uma informação que só quem me visita pessoalmente tem direito de saber. 

 

Disse que um tom de repreensão. Stiles sabia que ela tinha razão, mas não podia deixar de sentir uma pontada de tristeza por tudo que deixou de viver com as pessoas mais importantes da sua vida. 

 

-Vamos, Scott e Allison já estão chegando e tenho certeza que vão querer saber como foi sua viagem.

 

Voltando para sala Stiles começou a sentir sua ansiedade aumentando, não sabia como agir e o que ele podia falar, para sua sorte Érica começou a contar como seria o casamento e como ela estava animada para a lua de mel, seu rosto se iluminou quando falava do vestido e de todos os detalhes, Stiles podia sentir que Derek tinha voltado, mas não se atreveu a olhar, todos começaram a falar dos planos para a semana e o que cada um ainda tinha que fazer, Stiles ouvia e usava de toda sua força para não olhar em direção ao alfa, o que ficou difícil quando ele começou a falar sobre os preparativos para o quarto do bebe com a Lydia, mesmo sabendo que não estava disfarçando e nem sendo inteligente Stiles não conseguia desviar o olhar, parecia que ele tinha entrado em uma realidade alternativa, Derek sorrindo e discutindo cores e estilo de berços e como se sentisse os seus olhos encontraram os do Stiles e seu semblante se fechou, Stiles podia sentir seu coração acelerando e suas mãos começaram a tremer… Duas horas, foi o que precisou para tudo ir para merda, duas horas! Sentindo a mudança no clima Isaac perguntou se Stiles queria ajudar ele na cozinha, antes que ele pudesse responder Derek levantou e pediu para Stiles acompanhá-lo. Porra, Stiles conseguiu fuder sua estadia e agora teria que enfrentar a fúria do alfa sozinho. 

 

Lá se vai anos de terapia.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
